Going Underground
Going Underground is the 28th episode of 6teen and the 2nd episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on October 13, 2005 and in the United States on Cartoon Network on November 10, 2008. Plot Jude is fired from Stick It after Blade complains about finding a cockroach in his food, and Wyatt is fired from Spin This for getting on Serena's nerves. Both find themselves at Underground Video, working for the cynical so-called movie expert Wayne. Meanwhile, Caitlin is afraid her boyfriend, Talon, will break up with her, until she finds out he kisses "like a golden retriever". Quotes *'Ax:' Yeah, hey, man. Um, do you have that song... the one where the girl... uh, stomps on the guy's heart... and... um... uh... squishes it into the ground? Wyatt: Oh, THAT song! Hold on. (leads him to Serena) Excuse me, Serena? This customer would like to find some song about a girl stomping a guy's heart, and I thought since you're SO good at that, that you might be able to help him! (to Ax) Have a nice day! *'Jonesy:' Okay, how's my resume look? Jude: Your resume's four pages long? Jonesy: I've worked at a lot of places! Jude: For ONE day! Jonesy: Your point? *'Jen:' Do you really think he'd dump her? Nikki: She squished his kiwis with a car door. Jen: Yeah, but that's not THAT big a deal. I mean, he's okay now. Nikki: Trust me, guys do not forget that kind of thing. Jen: But DUMP her? Really? Nikki: Alright. There's a scientific way to figure this out. Come on. Jen: Wow, I'm glad I don't have kiwis. Nikki: I hear ya, sister. *'Jonesy:' Hey man, we're here about the jobs? (Wayne continues listening on his headphones) I said we're here to apply for the positions? Wayne: I heard you, man. We're not hiring. Wyatt: There was a sign in your window. Wayne: Yeah, that was more of a joke than anything? *'Wayne:' (looks at movie) What about parts two and three? You can't just buy part one! Okay? They were written as a trilogy! They were filmed, nay! CONCEIVED as a trilogy! Taking only one of them home would be like leaving two of your newborn triplets at the hospital! Would you do that!? Would you abandon two of your babies!? *'Wyatt:' So then why do you carry the DVDs individually? Why not sell them only as a trilogy? Wayne: Because some other stores have no principles or loyalty to the art of cinema, and we'll sell individual parts of a trilogy to a customer WHETHER IT'S GOOD FOR THEM OR NOT!!! Jude: Think if we kissed up across the hall they'll let us work there? Jonesy: Not a chance. *'Caitlin' (entering with a cake): Happy 1 year anniversary guys! Nikki: Oh, this is so lame Caitlin hands a slice of cake to Nikki. 'Jonesy:' I'll take her's 'Nikki '(pushing Jonesy away from the slice of cake): Nononono, I'll have some. Unlame cake tastes the same as lame cake. Trivia *This is the first time Jude and Wyatt get fired from their jobs. Reason for Jude's firing: Blade reported to the board of public health after finding a cockroach in his food. Reason for Wyatt's firing: Getting on Serena's nerves. *Final appearance of Stick It. *First appearance of Wayne. *Wayne's voice actor is ironically the same as Justin from Total Drama, who are both complete opposites in terms of looks. *Apparently, Blade and Cristo have quit their jobs at Things that Beep to work as the managers of Taj Mahome Video. *Jonesy's job: Tried to apply at Taj Mahome Video, along with Jude, but was denied to even apply due to Blade and Cristo not liking them, so then work at Underground Video. Reason for firing: Wayne simply didn't like Jonesy's taste in movies, particularly Top M-16s. *This is the first episode where Jonesy is not employed at a job. *This is the only episode where Caitlin is afraid of her boyfriend. *Talon is injured multiple times prior to and during this episode, all of them inflicted by Caitlin. In order: tripped in chemistry class, opening car door into his "kiwis", black eye from swinging backpack, burned arm from spilled coffee and finally, an unknown (but painful sounding) injury involving Caitlin falling on him. *''Top M16s'' is a reference of Tom Cruise's movie, Top Gun. Goofs *When asked if answering the phone "yello" is annoying, Jonesy says it is, but later in the episode, he answers his phone using this word. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h24m43s123.jpg|Looking for angst songs. Serena glares at Wyatt.png|Serena glares at Wyatt. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h26m10s47.jpg|Kristen and Kirsten in disguise. Security guy pays a Canadian dollar.png|Blade pays for his stick-it with something resembling a Canadian two-dollar bill. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h29m14s20.jpg|...and later fainting after finding a roach in his stick-it! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h29m23s138.jpg|Stick It under investigation. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h30m16s138.jpg|Stick It is officially shut down. JL&S01.jpg|Jude and Star napping in Stick It vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h33m24s253.jpg|You never forget your first job. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h33m52s251.jpg|Wyatt is fired. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h34m00s56.jpg|In front of the whole store. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h34m19s192.jpg|Brittany and Gina are quick to gossip. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h34m57s121.jpg|Blade and Cristo throw out Jude and Jonesy. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h40m33s161.jpg|Meeting Wayne. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h40m59s168.jpg|Speedy interview. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h41m11s34.jpg|Hiring. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h41m27s197.jpg|Wayne's Picks Wall. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h41m54s221.jpg|Favorite movies of all time? vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h42m41s180.jpg|I sell DVDs my way! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h43m31s165.jpg|We'll always have each other. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h43m41s255.jpg|Wayne ruining their moment. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h43m50s99.jpg|The gang looks in envy at Taj Mahome. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h44m33s14.jpg|"Waaaaaaaaa!!!!" Video kTbnrVkAz6U bNAdaA4JWUo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres